Unlucky Item
by Shaanon
Summary: Midorima yakin, setelah ia mendapatkan Lucky Item, ia akan mendapatkan keberuntungan. Maka dari itu, beberapa saat sebelum mendapatkannya ia akan mendapatkan kesialan yang luar biasa buruk. One-shot. #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


_Tlek._

Suara cangkir teh berinteraksi dengan meja berkumandang di ruang makan keluarga Midorima. Suasana relatif normal, layaknya setiap Minggu pagi lainnya, sang anak tertua keluarga itu tengah duduk di salah satu kursi makan sementara pandangan matanya tertuju pada layar datar televisi.

Ia sedang menunggu _Oha-asa—_ramalan harian tiap pagi.

Layar televisi masih menampilkan iklan suatu produk makanan hewan. Menurut kebiasaannya, _Oha-asa _akan dimulai tidak lama lagi.

Dan ia benar. Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya alunan lagu pembuka _Oha-asa _hari ini, ia menghirup teh manisnya kembali. Lagu itu bernada ceria, sangat kontras dengan wajah sang pendengar. Midorima meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya sementara sang pembawa acara berseru antusias, membacakan berbagai ramalan dari zodiak-zodiak umat manusia.

Hingga sampailah pada zodiak milik Midorima—si kepiting, Cancer.

"—_Yang ketujuh, Cancer! Woah, sepertinya ini bukan hari terbaik untukmu," —_Midorima mencengkram gagang cangkirnya_—"sayang sekali, tapi hari ini Cancer berada dalam urutan ke sebelas! Bukan yang terburuk, namun juga bukanlah yang terbaik. Bisa jadi kalian bertemu segala macam hal yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian."_

Midorima mengasumsikan kalau ramalan hari inilah penyebab ia terbangun dengan setengah badannya di atas lantai pagi ini. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya, dan sang pembawa acara kembali berkicau.

"_Tapi jangan khawatir! Untuk membuat nasibmu tidak jelek-jelek banget, bawalah _lucky item_-mu untuk hari ini! _Lucky item_ untuk Cancer hari ini adalah—"_

Otaknya tidak dapat memproses kalimat absurd selanjutnya.

* * *

**Unlucky Item**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembutan cerita ini.**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: -**

**Characters: Midorima Shintarou, dan adik perempuan Midorima Shintarou.**

**Warnings: OOC. Bahasa tidak baku. Kemungkinan **_**typo.**_

**A/N: Happy 1st Anniversary, Kurokofans_IND ! Semoga makin kece. Btw, di dalam fic ini ada adiknya Midorima, dan untuk kemudahan penulisan, saya beri dia nama Aika karena belum ada nama **_**official**_**-nya, hehe. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"Kak, aku tahu kakak memang aneh, tapi aku tidak menyangka kini kakak menjadi orang yang mesum."

Kalimat menusuk itu diterima Midorima dengan lapang dada. Mungkin inilah cobaan kedua di pagi harinya.

Setelah mendengar siaran _Oha-asa_ tadi pagi, ia pun bingung. _Lucky item_ hari ini begitu aneh—bahkan mungkin tergolong sangat susah didapat baginya. Tatkala ia berfikir begitu, sang adik pun datang dengan santainya—untuk ikut menonton _Oha-asa_.

Dan, dimulailah transaksi antara kakak dan adik.

"Ayolah! Bukannya aku ingin meminjamnya atau apa, tapi ini tuntutan dari _Oha-asa, nanodayo_! Dan untuk informasimu, aku bukanlah orang yang mesum. Aku juga tidak akan menyangka kalau _lucky item_ hari ini adalah _**bra**_** bermotif polkadot**!"

Saat itu juga, Midorima merasa ingin protes ke produser _Oha-asa_ dan menegaskan kalau tidak semua penganut ramalan bintang adalah remaja wanita yang labil.

Kepingan hijau si adik menatap Midorima, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa simpati terhadap sang kakak. "Uh... Tetapi, apa kakak yakin ingin meminjam pakaian dalamku?" Ia bertanya, jemari lentiknya memainkan untaian rambut yang sewarna denga iris matanya.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, _nanodayo_."

"Um... Bagaimana yah..."

"..."

"Tidak bisa."

Apa?

Kacamatanya melorot, dan sang penyandang gelar _shooter_ gelagapan.

"T-tapi... Aku sangat bu—"

"Aku juga!" Adiknya berseru, kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dada. Melihat wajah kakaknya yang seakan meminta keterangan, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "_Lucky item_ untuk taurus hari ini juga sesuatu yang bermotif polkadot! Aku tidak punya barang lain dengan motif polkadot selain itu, tahu."

Midorima panik, keringat mengucur kendati cuaca yang lumayan dingin—walau sepertinya temperatur di antara kedua bersaudara itu sedikit lebih panas dibanding area lainnya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Seperti yang dikatakan sang pembawa acara pagi tadi, ia berada di ranking kedua dari bawah, dimana ia bisa saja mendapatkan kemalangan atau kesialan kapanpun.

Yah, ia sudah mendapatkannya di pagi hari. Siapa tahu di kemudian hari akan lebih parah, benaknya.

"A-Aika... Bantulah kakakmu untuk kali ini saja," ujarnya, dengan wajah memelas. Kesempatan yang sangat langka bagi sang adik untuk meihat kakaknya yang berharga diri setinggi langit, kini memohon dengan amat sangat. Ternyata ramalan bintang memang suatu kelemahan seorang Midorima Shintarou.

Midorima Aika menghela nafas, tangan masih tersilang di depan dada mungilnya. Setelah jeda yang cukup menegangkan—bagi yang lebih tua—akhirnya ia pun kembali bersuara.

"Baiklah."

Dalam hati Midorima bahagia. Dari luar ia terlihat seperti sedang menahan hajat.

"—tapi dengan satu syarat."

Midorima kembali lesu.

Mengenal adiknya sejak si gadis terlahir ke dunia, adiknya adalah seseorang yang begitu licik dan sering memanfaatkan dirinya untuk hal-hal yang sedikit tidak normal di mata orang normal. Pengalaman terburuk yang pernah diterima Midorima adalah saat ia tidak sengaja menghancurkan _kerosuke_ milik sang adik—walau ia sudah bersumpah kalau itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tragis,—dan ia berakhir memakai baju _maid _semalaman.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin lebih buruk daripada seharian tidak membawa _lucky item_. Dengan urutan yang tergolong berbahaya, hari ini ia harus mendapatkan benda keberuntungan yang telah ditentukan, bagaimanapun caranya.

Dengan berat hati, ia menjawab tantangan sang adik. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar tatkala ia berkata, "Oke..."

Sang adik tersenyum sumringah. Senyuman yang begitu licik di mata sang kakak—membuatnya teringat akan senyuman mantan kaptennya di masa SMP dulu. Mendengar jawaban yang cukup memuaskan itu, Aika mengangkat sebuah buku yang sedari tadi bersandar di pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kakak melakukan hal ini?"

Kacamatanya retak.

Kalau matanya tidak salah, gambar dari sampul buku itu menunjukkan gambar yang cukup vulgar dan tidak pantas dimiliki seorang gadis manis nan polos berumur tiga belas tahun. Gambar seorang laki-laki yang tengah terduduk layaknya seekor anjing, ditambah dengan gaya yang lumayan menantang itu cukup membuat Midorima membelalakkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya bagaikan ikan mati.

"I-itu... Apa?"

"Hanya salah satu _doujinshi_ milikku. Atau kakak mau lihat yang ini?"

Ia membalikkan bukunya, dan di sampul belakang buku tersebut dapat terlihat dua orang lelaki tengah bercumbu mesra.

Midorima hampir terkena serangan jantung.

Telunjuk terbalut _taping-_nya menunjuk ke arah buku itu, "K-kau mau aku melakukan itu? Aku masih normal, _nanodayo_!"

"Apakah seseorang yang meminta pakaian dalam adiknya di pagi hari masih bisa dianggap normal, hei, Shintarou-_oniichan?_"

"Ya—maksudku tidak. Tapi seorang laki-laki normal yang bercengkrama dan—itu sebenarnya mereka sedang apa—dengan lelaki lain itu jauh lebih tidak normal! Dan darimana kau dapat buku seperti itu?! Sebagai seorang kakak, aku tidak mengajarkanmu untuk menyukai hal-hal seperti itu, _nanodayo_!"

Sang adik menggembungkan pipinya, dan meletakkan buku sakral itu di atas meja, "Bukan urusanmu. Jadi, bagaimana? Kakak mau atau tidak?"

"Tidak! Tidak akan per—"

"—dan seharian terkena sial? Bukankah hari ini kakak ada latihan basket?" Sang adik memotong protesan Midorima, membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja—kakak tidak usah meminjam pakaian dalamku, tapi kakak membelinya sendiri di toko pakaian dalam wanita. Fufu, aku penasaran bagaimana tampang para penjaga toko saat melihat seorang laki-laki SMA tengah membeli _bra_ bermotif polkadot! Kau akan di cap sebagai _otaku_ mesum, kak!"

Baru kali ini Midorima merasa kalau adiknya sangat kurang ajar.

"Sial... Apa tidak ada keringanan?"

Aika mengetuk pipinya pelan dalam bentuk gestur berfikir. Senyuman masih terpampang manis di bibirnya. "Um, untuk permulaan mungkin kakak bisa berpose seperti yang di sampul depan dan menggonggong seperti anjing."

"T-Tapi aku masih norm—"

"Kalau Shintarou-_oniichan _masih normal, coba sebutkan gadis yang pernah kau sukai selama ini."

Skak mat. Ia merasa terpojok. Benar. Benar. Terpojok.

Midorima mencengkram celananya, kedua alis saling bertaut dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin rasa kesal ini adalah kesialan ketiganya hari ini. Kalau saja ia mendapatkan _lucky item_-nya sekarang...

"—baik."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar. Suaramu terlalu kecil, _oniichan._"

"Baiklah, _nanodayo_! Aku setuju! Ini semua demi _lucky item_ dan ramalanku hari ini! Bukannya aku ingin melakukan hal tidak senonoh ini, bodoh!"

Wajah sang adik terlihat berseri, sangat berbeda dengan sang kakak yang seakan ingin menggantung dirinya di pohon toge.

"A-aku hanya harus berpose seperti 'itu' kan?" ujar Midorima, wajahnya bersemu merah merona. Matanya menangkap kembali sampul buku berlabel _R-18_ di pojok kanan bawahnya, dan ia merasakan bulu romanya mulai naik.

Sang adik berusaha menahan tawa. Sepertinya menyiksa sang kakak akan masuk ke dalam daftar kegiatan favoritnya. "Yak, tunggu apa lagi, kak? Ayo mulai—oh! Tunggu sebentar."

Aika mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku, "ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka, aku harus menyimpan satu atau dua foto untuk memperingatinya!" Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah kikikkan pelan yang terdengar begitu laknat di pendengaran Midorima.

Dengan—sangat—berat hati dan segala caci maki yang ia segel dalam hatinya, Midorima berlutut di atas lantai kayu itu, dan menatap sang adik dengan tatapan 'sekarang-kau-puas?'. Wajahnya semakin bersemu merah. Mungkin di mata Takao Kazunari, pemandangan ini merupakan surga dunia.

Tangan kiri Aika memegang pipinya sendiri—yang kini terasa hangat—dan ibu jari sebelah kanannya menekan tombol _capture_ berkali-kali.

"AAAH! Kakakku tidak mungkin se-imut ini*! Oke, kak, katakan '_wan wan'**!_"

Inikah yang mereka sebut sebagai 'perjuangan'?

"..._wan."_

Dengan keluarnya tiga huruf itu dari mulutnya, hancurlah sudah harga diri seorang Midorima Shintarou.

Setidaknya setelah ini ia mendapatkan _lucky item-_nya, bukan?

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**A/N2:**

***: plesetan dari judul anime '**_**ore no imouto ga konnani kawaii wake ga nai' **_**yang kalau di translate bisa jadi 'my little sister can't be this cute/adik perempuanku tidak mungkin se-imut ini.' pfft.**

****: woof woof/guk guk. **


End file.
